Wiara czyni cuda/Transkrypt
:wody :Apple Bloom: Jeszcze raz! Proszę! :Applejack: No, dobra, ale to ostatni raz! :Apple Bloom: Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Woooo! :wody :Babcia Smith: kaszle No co wy?! :Apple Bloom: Babciu, nie chcesz z nami popływać? :Babcia Smith: Och, wybacz skarbie, ale za nic nie jestem w stanie podejść do tej tam sadzawki. :Apple Bloom: Ale dlaczego? :Babcia Smith: Cóż, kiedyś było całkiem inaczej... :do odliczania :Babcia Smith: Za dawnych lat byłam mistrzynią sportów wodnych. Prawdę mówiąc, jako jedyna z rodzinny Apple, byłam blisko pobicia rekordu skoku do wody z wieży. Ale spadając sześć pięter w dół do foremki na ciasto można się nieźle potłuc. Och, byłam taka obolała, że wiele lat minęło, zanim znów mogłam patrzeć na wodę. Na samą myśl o pływaniu całe ciało mnie boli. Poza tym całe te stare nogi są już za słabe, żeby utrzymać mnie na wodzie. :wody :Babcia Smith: złapać równowagę :Apple Bloom: Jeny, ja tam bym nie chciała bać się wody. Myślisz, że tak się kiedyś może stać? :muzyka :Apple Bloom: Aach! :Big McIntosh: Nie. :Applejack i Big McIntosh: się :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: Wiara czyni cuda :Apple Bloom: Wow, babciu. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że skakałaś do wody! :Babcia Smith: I to najlepiej w Ponyville. :Apple Bloom: Czy ja też mogę być takim skoczkiem? :Big McIntosh: Nie. :Applejack: Absolutnie nie. :Apple Bloom: Ale– :Babcia Smith: Słuchaj no, ściągnij wodzę moja dziecino. Nie powiedziałam, że skakanie z wieży to była mądra decyzja. To jest okropnie niebezpieczne! :Apple Bloom: No wiem, ale– :Babcia Smith: Żadne ale! To była najgorsza, najstraszniejsza, najgłupsza rzecz, jaką zrobiłam! Co nie znaczy, że nie chciałabym byc znowu młoda, sprawna i odważna, ale latanie w powietrzu zostawmy pegazom. :Apple Bloom: Wow... Kiedy tak o tym mówisz, to nie brzmi zabawnie. :kucyków :Applejack: Wow, ciekawe dokąd wszyscy idą. :muzyka :Applejack: No, a wy dokąd się wybieracie, można wiedzieć? :Babcia Smith: Oo, przestań już być taką marudą i idź za muzyką. :Apple Bloom: No chodź Applejack, nie jesteś ciekawa? :muzyka :kucyków :reflektorów :pary, rozpoczęcie muzyki :Flim: Dziękujemy wszystkim za przybycie i gwarantujemy, że czas tu spędzony, nie będzie stracony! :Flam: A wręcz uważamy, że to będą najcenniejsze momenty waszego życia! :Applejack: To bracia Flim i Flam! Zapowiada się ciekawie! :Big McIntosh: Yyy, tak. :Flim: Zapraszamy wszystkich na nadzwyczajny pokaz! :Flam: Będzie to pokaz dla lepszego życia! :Flim: Pokaz, który polepszy waszą przyszłość. Jeśli nie obudziliśmy jeszcze waszej ciekawości, to kiedy już skończymy, pewien niezwykły fenomen prawie gwarantuje, że ją obudzimy! :Flam: Jaki fenomen, co to jest? :Flim: To okoliczność postrzegana zmysłami, ale w tym przypadku, oczywiste jest, że... :Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic :Flim: Moje gratulacje, babciu Smith. Zrobiłaś interes swojego życia! :Applejack: Czy ty się martwisz tak samo? :Big McIntosh: Yy, tak. : muzyka :wody :Apple Bloom: Jeny, nie do wiary na ile rzeczy pomaga ten tonik Flima i Flama. :Applejack: Gdy ktoś mówi, że coś jest zbyt dobre, by było prawdziwe, to zazwyczaj tak jest. :Apple Bloom: Myślisz, że babcia dała się naciągnąć? :Applejack: No, trudno mi powiedzieć, ale myślę, że nie ma takiego toniku w Equestrii, który by kogoś odmłodził. :Babcia Smith: Hejka! :wody :Apple Bloom: Babciu! :Applejack: Nie bój się, wyciągnę Cię! :wody :Applejack: Uch. łamiącego się drzewa :wody :Apple Bloom: Babciu, myślałam, że boisz się wody i nie pływasz. A co z Twoim biodrem? :Babcia Smith: Cóż, biodro przestało mi dokuczać, odkąd zaczęłam regularnie zażywać tonik Flima i Flama. :Applejack: Nie jestem pewna czy ten tonik ma jakieś działanie. :Babcia Smith: A to nie jest działanie? Jak to nazwiesz? nuci :Applejack: To świetnie, że dobrze się czujesz, ale skąd wiesz, że to po toniku. :Babcia Smith: Stąd, że spojrzałam dziś rano na wodę i poczułam ten sam lęk i ból, który zawsze czuję. Ale wzięłam łyk cudownego eliksiru i lęk się ulotnił! Teraz to nawet mam więcej energii do roboty. Co byś powiedział Big Mac na popołudniowe strząsanie jabłek? :Big McIntosh: Ach, nie. :Babcia Smith: Aa, co za maruda z Ciebie! :Apple Bloom: Jej, wygląda na to, że ten tonik jednak działa! Ciekawe co w nim jest. :Applejack: Myślę, że nadszedł już czas, żeby się dowiedzieć. :piosenki Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic w tle :Apple Bloom: Chcesz po prostu podejść i spytać, jak to działa? :Applejack: Chyba tak, ale jeśli to jest prawdziwy lek, to pewnie nie będą chcieli zdradzać receptury. :okrzyki tłumu :Apple Bloom: Zaraz, zaraz. To ten sam kucyk co wtedy! :Applejack: Hej! :beczek przy bieganiu :Applejack: Ani kroku dalej, panie... Eee... :Silver Shill: Shil. Silver Shill... się Czego ode mnie chcecie? :Applejack: Nasza babcia zażywa tonik i chcemy wiedzieć, jak on działa. :Apple Bloom: Babcia wcześniej nie mogła pływać, ale teraz może, tak jak ty nie mogłeś chodzić, ale teraz możesz. Ale... Dlaczego znów tu przyszedłeś? Przecież tonik już raz Cię wyleczył! :Silver Shill: ślinę :Applejack: Przecież on jest z nimi w zmowie! A teraz kolego, mów całą prawę! Ty nigdy nie chodziłeś o kulach, prawda?! :Silver Shill: Ja... :pary :Applejack: Hej! Hę? :Flim: Proszę! To nasza ulubiona Apple! :Flam: Co Cię sprowadza w te skromne progi? :Applejack: Wy dwaj, oszuści, sprzedaliście babci butelkę toniku! I teraz ona zachowuje się jak źrebak! :Flim: Uważasz, że to coś złego? :Applejack: Jeśli będzie tak brykać, jak młoda koza, to w końcu padnie ze zmęczenia albo gorzej. Co więcej, właśnie odkryłam, że wasz koleś przebiera się co wieczór za innego kucyka i udaje, że jest uleczony. :Flam: Proszę, proszę, proszę, poważne oskarżenie! :Flim: Ale powiedzmy, że prawdziwe. :Flam: Hipotetycznie. :Flim: Teoretycznie. :Flam: O ile wiem, Twoja babcia była słynnym wodnym kucykiem. :Flim: Gwiazdą programu, swego czasu. :Flam: Ale od wielu lat, nie włożyła kopyta do wody. :Applejack: Tak, aż do dzisiaj. Zgadza się. :Flim: Zatem, gdyby nasz tonik był tylko mieszanką soku z jabłek i liści buraka... :Flam: ...hipotetycznie... :Flim: ...teoretycznie... :Flam: ...to faktycznie, babcia jest szczęśliwsza teraz, niż przed jego wypiciem. :Applejack: Chyba tak... :Flim: Więc, pytanie do Ciebie! :Flam: Czy naprawdę chcesz być tym kucykiem, który odbierze jej to szczęście? :Applejack: Ja... :Apple Bloom: Tu jesteś! Wszędzie Cię szukałam! Dowiedziałaś się, co jest w toniku? :Applejack: Tak naprawdę Apple Bloom... O ile to działa, to... Myślę, że skład nie jest ważny. :Apple Bloom: To... Jeśli nie jest ważny dla Ciebie, to dla mnie też nie jest ważny, wiesz? :Flim: I to lubię! :Flam: Wpadajcie częściej! :wody :Apple Bloom: Hej babciu! Wykopyrtniesz mnie nad wodą? :Babcia Smith: A dlaczego by nie? Dawaj Big Mac, podrzuć ją tu! :Applejack: Babciu, nie! :Apple Bloom i Babcia Smith: śmiech :Babcia Smith: Co mówiłaś złotko? :Applejack: Babciu, nie sądzisz, że powinnaś się bardziej oszczędzać? :Babcia Smith: Ja oszczędzałam się już za długo, a dzięki tonikowi Flima i Flama już nie muszę! :wody :Apple Bloom: Babciu, myślisz, że ja też mogę być wodnym kucykiem? :Babcia Smith: Och, oczywiście, że tak kwiatku. Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie. :Apple Bloom: Bo... Niedługo będzie konkurs pływacki. Możemy startować razem, w końcu jesteś legendą sportów wodnych! Musimy to wygrać! :Babcia Smith: Sama nie wiem. Nie mieć lęku przed wodą, to jedno, ale konkurs pływacki to już inne wiadro owsa. :Apple Bloom: Och, rozumiem... :Applejack: No nie wiem babciu, pływanie jest dość bezpieczne, a poza tym, jeśli pijąc tonik, możesz pływać w rzece i w sadzawce, to w basenie też sobie poradzisz. :Babcia Smith: A niech mnie osiodłają i podkują, masz rację! Potrzebuję tylko więcej toniku! :Flam: Witam wszystkich i zapraszam! Następny pokaz za pięć minut! :Flim: Ale tonik można kupić już teraz i uniknąć kolejki! :Flam: Proszę tędy, zapraszam! :Babcia Smith: Bierzemy całą skrzynkę! :monet :Kucyk z tłumu: Uważacie, że to naprawdę działa? :Applejack: No, babci to raczej pomaga. :Flim: Tak, słyszeliście na własne uszy! Cudowny, leczniczy tonik Flima i Flama, został przetestowany na babci i zatwierdzony przez rodzinę Apple! :Kucyk z tłumu: Jeśli Applejack poleca, to ja też go chcę! :tłumu, stukot monet :wody, klaskanie :Apple Bloom i Babcia Smith: Hoo-ha, hee-hee, ha-hoo-ha! :Applejack: Pamiętajcie dziewczyny! Najważniejsze jest wasze bezpieczeństwo. To jest zbawa, prawda? :Babcia Smith: Gadanie! Wymyśliłyśmy taki układ, że założę się o śliwkowy pudding, że wygramy konkurs! :Applejack: Ee, to powodzenia! :Babcia Smith: Co?! Powodzenie? Oprócz toniku nic mi nie potrzeba! :Flam: Leczniczy tonik Flima i Flama! :Flim: Kupcie tonik zatwierdzony przez Applejack! Babcia Smith go pije, więc i Ty też możesz! :kucyków :Applejack: wzdycha Ech, jasne... :Babcia Smith: A teraz wybacz, ale idziemy trochę popływać! :muzyka :wody :tłumy :Applejack: A niech mnie! :wody, błyski fleszy :Reporter: To był jeden z najlepszych baletów wodnych, jakie w życiu widziałem! Jak osiągnęłyście taki poziom? Ciężką pracą, ciągłymy próbami? fleszy :Babcia Smith: Tak, ale głównie to tonikiem. :Flim: Cudownym tonikiem Flima i Flama, tak dokładnie mówiąc. :Flam: Kup teraz, póki jest towar! :aparatu, rozmowy kucyków :Applejack: A ty, czego tu szukasz?! :Silver Shill: Interes idzie tak dobrze, że Flim i Flam dali mi awans. Zarobiłem pierwszą forsę jako sprzedawca. monetę Nie będę więcej nosić kostiumów. To jest bardziej strój roboczy. :Applejack: Skoro tak twierdzisz. :Silver Shill: Zastanawiałem się, czy postępuję właściwie, no wiesz, udawanie chorego, wszystkie te kłamstwa z tym tonikiem, ale dzięki Tobie, zrozumiałem, że czasem uczciwość nie jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem. :Applejack: Dzięki mnie? :Apple Bloom: Po wypiciu cudownego toniku Flima i Flama, moja babcia może zrobić wszystko! Spytajcie Applejack! :fleszy :Applejack: Nie! To się musi skończyć! Jeśli kucyki uwierzą, że ten tonik ma jakąś moc, to kto wie, co wymyślą! :Silver Shill: Może coś takiego? :Applejack: z przerażeniem Babciu! Co ona tam robi, do jasnej stodoły?! :Apple Bloom: Babcia chce pobić rekord skoków do wody Equestrii! :Applejack: Nie wierzę! :Babcia Smith: tonik :Applejack: dyszyz przerażenia :skacze z trampoliny :Babcia Smith: Och! Zaraz! Co Ty wyprawiasz?! Możesz mi powiedzieć? wody :Applejack: To był na pewno najgłupszy pomysł, jaki widziałam w całym swoim kucykowym życiu! Taki skok nie może się udać! :Babcia Smith: Och, przestań marudzić. Po tym toniku mogłabym skoczyć z wieży, dziesięć razy wyższej! :Flim: Dwadzieścia razy moim zdaniem! :Flam: Trzydzieści, przy dobrym wietrze! :Applejack: Niestety muszę wszystkich rozczarować, ale babcia nie mogłaby wykonać tego skoku, ponieważ ten tonik, to oszustwo! :tłumu :Kucyk z tłumu: Przecież Ty sama nam go polecałaś! :Rainbowshine: Chcesz powiedzieć, że kłamałaś? :Applejack: Ach, zgadza się. :tłumu :Applejack: Nie chciałam tego, ale wszyscy wydawali się tacy szczęśliwi, nie mogłam powiedzieć, że ten tonik nic nie daje. Wiem, że źle zrobiłam, ale mam nadzieję, że odzyskam wasze zaufanie. :Apple Bloom: Ale jeśli tonik jest oszustwem, to czemu babcia znowu może pływać? Iii... I co z tym baletem wodnym, który zrobiłyśmy? :Applejack: Myślę, że czasami zapominamy, na co nas stać, ale wystarczy trochę wiary w siebie, żeby znów obudzić to, co w nas drzemie. Ale wmawianie kucykom, że tonik ma niezwykłe działanie, to jest złe! :Flim: Jak powiedziałaś, wzmacnia wiarę w siebie! :Flam: I to jeszcze nie wszystko! :Silver Shill: To wszystko lipa! Ten płyn to nie jest żaden tonik! Wiem doskonale, bo pomagałem, go zrobić. Widziałem, jak Applejack ratuje babcię i przyznaję się do kłamstwa i sam zrozumiałem, że wmawiam kucykom coś, co nie miało nic wspólnego z prawdą. :Applejack: Silna wiara może pomóc dokonac wielkich czynów. Ale jeśli ta wiara opiera się na kłamstwie, to w końcu doprowadzi do poważnych kłopotów. :Silver Shill: Dziękuję Applejack. Zdobyłem to w nieuczciwy sposób. Popełniłem błąd, którego już nigdy nie powtórzę. Chciałbym, żebyś go wzięła, jako pamiątkę, że pomogłaś mi nareszcie zobaczyć prawdę. :Applejack: Sama nie wiem. :Silver Shill: Oo, nie martw się! Znajdę tego kucyka, któremu sprzedałem ten bezwartościowy tonik i dam mu inną monetę zamiast tej. Słowo. :Applejack: Przepraszam babciu, mam nadzieję, że przez to nie przestaniesz pływać. :Babcia Smith: Dlaczego do licha miałabym to zrobić? Tylko nie mogę uwierzyć, że dałam sobie wmówić, że prawie mogę latać. Hej, gdzie oni są? :Applejack: Trudno powiedzieć komuś prawdę, jeśli prawda mogłaby sprawić tej osobie przykrość. Ale myślę, że wiara w kłamstwo może wyrządzić jeszcze większą krzywdę. Może niektóre kucyki tym się nie przejmują, ale ja do nich nie należę. Tylko nie szalej babciu! :Babcia Smith: Oo, nie zamierzam. Hu-ha-hihi! :wody :Apple Bloom: się :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową Kategoria:Transkrypty 4 sezonu